


The Journey for Mew- a sander sides pokemon au story

by Nightmaretyrantvantas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi, Multiships, Pokemon AU, sander sides - Freeform, sander sides fanfiction, sander sides pokemon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaretyrantvantas/pseuds/Nightmaretyrantvantas
Summary: The start of a fic series for my recently posted sander sides pokemon au, which was inspired by @sugarglider9603‘s pokemon au on tumblr!This is gonna start angsty, turn to a slightly thrilling adventurous hurt and comfort, and will have a happy ending I promise! This will also be updated on my tumblr which is under the same name as this account as will any art for this story and au!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders, DLAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logicality, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Roceit, Roman Sanders/Patton Sanders, demus - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. part 1: The horrifying beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A trigger warning for the begining: Theres cursing, fighting(pokemon battling counts in this category right?) and slight mentions of blood, and injuries.
> 
> This is also going to be my first full series with a planned ending so I hope its good!
> 
> Also to establish this now each of the boys specialize in different pokemon types
> 
> Thomas: Normal/water(plus his team is all eeveelutions) Roman: Fire Patton: Fairy/some psychic Logan: Psychic/steel Virgil: ghost/dark Deceit: Bug/ ground Remus: Dark/poison
> 
> Now lets get started shall we? ( this one is long to buckle in)

It all started that one fated, horrible winter night. Of course the night itself hadnt started horrible.

It had been a quiet night on the Sander Sanctuary grounds when Virgil slipped out of the shared farm house and started walking towards the east side of the property, and towards the darkened office building a little ways from the house. He took in a deep breath of the crisp night air, smiling as he watched his breath’s smoke dissipate while he walked. Virgil didnt have any job duties or training sessions the next day so he decided he’d stay up that night to spend time with the sanctuary’s dark and ghost pokemon. As he walked through the grass, eyes adjusting to the dim moonlight and scattered lanterns that dotted the property and its pathways, he couldnt help but smile more. Sitting on his shoulders chittering happily was his trusted partner Banette, the doll pokemon’s zipper grin wide and cheerful. Sally had always been a brave cheerful pokemon, a contrast to her trainer’s shyer, anxious nature. 

“ You excited to play with all your friends Sally?”Sally, affectionately named after a character in one of his favorite movies, nodded her head and waved her arms in her excitement. Virgil chuckled and tried to dodge getting smacked. 

“ Ghas?” “ Gastly!!” He paused as three young Gastly floated around him happily, cheering at his presence. As they did Sally hopped to the ground and was immediately swarmed by a group of shuppets, giggling as she was nuzzled and blepped. Virgil’s smile widened and he patted one of the Gastly as he was also nudged and avoided their playful licks.

“ hehe h-hey guys im happy to see you all to-aaaaaaah!” He flailed his arms as he fell back when A large Gengar popped up in front of his with its arms up, being caught mid fall by strong rough hands. He leaned his head back and let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of a familiar grinning Trevenant, it’s laugh echoing out of its mouth soon joined by the Gengar’s giggling. He stood back up and regained his balance, hands on his hips at the two pranksters.

“ Ha ha ha. Very funny you two, you got me.” Then he ruffled Gengar’s fur and patted Trevenant’s head. 

Gengar was one of the older ghost pokemon, one of the eldest to live at the Sanctuary if Virgil remembered correctly. He’d been a Haunter when Thomas had been bequeathed the property from his grandfather and he and thomas had moved onto it and started cleaning it up and he’d been there with them through everything, playing harmless pranks and helping out. Virgil had befriended and grown close to the pokemon, even as it stayed happily wild in the east woods of the property with its best friend Trevenant, who he had helped nurse back to health from a Phantump. The two followed at his side as he kept walking, more ghost and dark pokemon gathering and happily playing around him perfectly at ease with the ghost trainer’s presence. Some even welcomed it as younger pokemon poked and tugged at his pants and jacket to get him to chase them and play tag. He indulged the kids, making them squeal and him laugh. A few feet away from the back of the office building he could see a light shining in a back room, signifying Logan was still awake and working despite it nearing midnight. He could also see pokemon peering into the window curiously, watching the older trainer work. He sighed and started crossing the distance to the building, deciding he’d try to urge Logan to go to bed. Unlike himself Logan had other work in the morning, and he didnt need to be an insomniac too. As he walked his Espeon caught up and trotted beside him contently with a yawn. He reached down and ruffled his fur.  
“You could’ve stayed in bed you weirdo.” His Espeon gave him an incredulous look and Virgil shrugged. Things were peaceful, and happy.

If only that could’ve last…

He felt the shift in the air, everything suddenly feeling tenser or charged. At first he thought it was simply his paranoia rearing its head, and he looked up towards the looming shadow of Geolite mountain up towards the top of the valley, and the way the moon seemed to touch the summit, almost cradled by it. There was a branch snap and his head whipped towards the fence, and the darkness beyond it. With narrowed eyes Virgil started approaching, hearing something like whispering.

“ Houndoom use shadow ball!” His eyes widened and he scrambled back as a shadow ball hit the fence and destroyed a good chunk of it with a loud boom. He had to cover his ears and he heard the pokemon start scattering or hiding behind him. When his ears stopped ringing he looked towards the smoked mangled fence in horror, stomach twisting into knots. THen he looked beyond it and he felt cold.

Shadowed sillouettes with almost glowing red R’s blazened on their chests were approaching with pokemon, streetlights flickering.

Team Rocket. 

Virgil had always feared this might happen, that word of their pokemon haven would reach people like Giovanni and they’d be attacked for rare pokemon. With kids unknowingly spreading rumors and legends of legendaries visiting and living at the sanctuary, it was a terrifying possibility. But Virgil didnt have time to think about it, or to think of anything really.

“ Houndoom flamethrower!” 

Because the next thing he knew there was a large unrelenting spray of flames rushing straight for him and the pokemon behind him uncaring. Virgil didnt think, instead his body move and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block as many pokemon as he could, as if his body and his body alone would completely shield them from any harm. In a single moment in the distance he thought he heard a wailing cry fainting pierce the night.

There were legends in the Floria region that they lived in that if you heard Giratina’s cry while you were out at night, it was a signal that you or someone else was about to die. It was a legend Logan loved debating and it was one Virgil had always taken with a grain of salt before.

It was Giratina’s enraged cry that pierced the air that night.

As the cry faded Virgil realized he wasnt burning to a crisp but it was still bright he opened his eyes and looked up.

And he was horrified.

Before him, blocking the name fading flames was a small pink pokemon floating in the air as a protective bubble of pink finished shattering around it. Mew’s body was covered in burns and tears started burning in his eyes as it then wobbled and fluttered towards the ground, virgil just barely managing the catch the injuried pokemon. He cradled the legendary in his arms in a panic, watching the poor thing’s shallow breathing as it keened softly, eyes barely open.

“ No no no no nonononononononoo…..” At once Mew’s tail touched his forehead and imaged flashed through his mind.

The mountain

The heart of the mountain

A natural spring of gentle glowing water in a cavern of light bouncing crystals 

Placing Mew in the spring

Healing. A place to heal Mew.

“ Aha the rumors are true! There are legendaries here! Mr. Giovanni is going to be thrilled! Grab the Mew and any other pokemon you can and get rid of the stupid trainer if he gets in the way!” He glared at the grunts as they started approaching closer, holding Mew closer as it shut its eyes tiredly. In front of him his Espeon and Sally stood defensively, both growling. But they were out numbered by a long shot. Lights were turning on in the house but it would be too late if he didnt do something. But if he got too close they’d take Mew and he’d never get it back to the mountain. But if he ran the pokemon would be raided and captured and hurt. 

“ Sally Shadow ball! Anxie used Psybeam!! Keep them away!” Both pokemon attacked and suddenly there was a barage of shadow balls and other attacks that knocked a bunch of the intruders back. Ghost and dark pokemon, including his own, charged forward in a rage, engaging the intruder’s pokemon in battle and trying to push them back and away from Virgil. He saw his two trusted buddies and the gengar that trusted him surrounded, and felt his vision go red when he saw grunts eyeing them and appraoching with nets and collars. They were going to take his friends. They were NOT taking his friends and they were not hurting the pokemon. He stood shakily and heard yelling. He could see Deceit rushing towards him from the house and Logan rushing out of the office confused and horrified. But Team Rocket was coming back onto the property, eyes locked on the pokemon in his arms. He had to do something quick before they all got hurt. Both of the others saw his mouth move with words unheard before he wrapped mew in his thick jacket and he rushed forward, tossing the jacket bundle to Deceit and charged forward recklessly. He let out his own angry cry as he sprinted, and the grunt the was about to lunge for his precious Sally looked up.

Just in time to see the black gloved fist that slammed into his face seconds later. He fell back and wasnt able to see the boot covered foot swing up and kick him away from the chest. He caught the humans around him by surprise and his body was illuminated by the nearby streetlight as he lunged and yanked one of their houndooms back as it readied another flamethrower towards his friends and winced as it grazed his arm. But adrenaline was flowing and he barely noticed as he shoved it back and fought back against the other grunts that started ganging up on him. 

Virgil fought back with everything he had, and he was winning too. The light flickered again. There was another yell.

Then he felt the taser rod before he saw it.

In that moment the world seemed to slow, his scream of pain as his vision flashed white seemed to cut the air in half. His vision started going dark and he felt weightless even as he crumpled to the ground, and the last things he heard was Giratina’s louder, enraged cry, and the wail of multiple pokemon, almost as if they were crying

Or it was a war cry.

“ VIRGIL!!!!!!!” Logan almost screamed when he saw his friend drop to the floor like a ragdoll into a heap under the spotlight. He started running forward as more booms and ground tremors almost knocked him over. The once dark night was now morbidly lighting up with fire coming from the west side past the house, and he could hear more yelling of his housemates over the sound of angry and panicking pokemon. He didnt want to believe he heard the impossible sound of Giratina’s cry but there was no time to think about that.

His eyes were on virgil as he screamed his name and tried to run through battles. But before he could even get close his body was grabbed by psychic forces and yanked back. He yelped and struggled against his Alazakam’s power. 

“ Alakazam! What are you doing?! Let me go! I have to help Virgil!” The pokemon shook its head and held him close. It was then he felt the ground begin shaking under his feet. In the sparking, flickering streetlight the grunt that had taken Virgil down stumbled back in fear. Beneath Virgil’s unmoving form a shadow was growing and swirling around him, growing more and more and anger radiating from it. For a brief moment Logan thought he saw bright teal eyes flash in that inky darkness as a low growl sounded. 

In that moment Logan had the realization that perhaps the silly urban legends and rumors the kids in town whispered, myths that anyone who messes with or hurts the sanctuary and those who work in it invoke the wrath of the legendary pokemon, had more stock in them then he ever gave them credit for.

And then hell broke loose with one last, almost ear ringingly close enraged wail filled the air and the ground shook with some kind of impact.

A shadow ball whizzed past his ear and he was yanked back as his metagross got in front of his protectively and casted a protect around them. 

Within that moment four major things happened at once.

The woods bursted with furious and battle ready ghost and dark pokemon as they charged towards the grunts that attacked Virgil, Sally leading the charge with an war cry and tears in her pinkish red eyes. 

On the west side of the house there was screaming and yelling as Roman and Patton both fought and tried to protect the pokemon and put out the fires as well as fighting off another wave of intruders, Roman’s ranger styler lit up and active as he tried to keep grunts away from the more vulnerable grass pokemon being attacked. 

Near the woods he caught a brief glimpse of Deceit cradling the jacket bundle in his arms, barely catching his face before he suddenly disappeared into thin air and a furious Dusknior was in his place before charging into battle itself.

And there was screaming and angry yelling from near the front and he caught glances of thomas and his team of eeveelutions defending the nursery part of the house and keeping grunts back, and glimpses of a bloodied Remus full out charging and attacking grunts, knocking them down with his fists and feet with a wild look on his face. Everything was chaotic and Logan struggled more, pleading with his protective pokemon to let him go, let him out and go help his loved ones. But then he took a chance to calm down, take a shaky breath, and stood up straight.

“ Lets go.” 

Things blurred for Logan after that. He could remember being freed. Could remember running along side the battling pokemon with Lucario at his side.

He remembered the yelling and wailing and pokemon cries and running through battles.

He remembered stumbling through the thick darkness towards Virgil’s form and cradling the lanky boy in his arms. 

He vaguely remembered Team Rocket being forced back more and more and soon after retreating and being run off by Remus and a barage of pissed off pokemon. 

He remembered crying and yells of his name as he tried to wake him up. 

He also remembered long wails of despair and the gagging reek of smoke and the darkness around him and Virgil slipping away and rising, a dark clawed hand reaching towards his face placatingly.

‘ He will live, but now, you both must sleep….’

And then there was darkness as Logan slumped forward into Darkrai’s embrace, everything fading away as his eyes fell shut……

The same kind of darkness Deceit was surrounded by as he crashed into the ground and found himself far from his endangered home with mew tucked in his arms looking up the looming mountain he stood at the base of….


	2. Part 2: The Distressed Aftermath and the Lost Start of the Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the sanctuary partially in ruins and deceit missing, what will the boys do in the aftermath of the attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys the story continues in part 2 as morning rises on our bois after the previous hellish night!
> 
> What will happen to the good bois….time to find out!
> 
> Im also trying something a little different so I hope it works out right
> 
> Buckle back up this is gonna be another long one

Patton jolted at the sound of slightly frantic knocking at the front door, snapping him out of dozing off and his head falling into the carrots he was cutting. He set the knife down and rubbed his tired baby blue eyes, adjusting his glasses and trying to put on a happy face as he shuffled through the house to the front door and undid the locks. He pulled open the door with a smile plastered on his face, hoping he didnt look as exhausted as he felt.

“ Oh, Emile! Remy! This is a surprise I didnt know you guys were back in town, you never called! Cmon come on in im just getting lunch done and prepping dinner.” He led the two taller gym leader males into the house and to the open kitchen and dining room, gesturing for them to sit down and make themselves at home. 

Remy glanced around and then out the big open windows, where he could see Roman and Remus outside rebuilding parts of the fence, fixing up broken and demolished sheds and pokemon habitats, and adding burnt trash to a slowly growing disposal pile seperating them. Even in the distance he could faintly make out the bandage patches and nasty bruises covering Remus whenever he turned towards them. Then he looked back towards Patton who was cheerfully catching up with his fiance Emile as he finished making lunch. One of Patton’s pokemon, a gentle natured Gardevior that helped run the nursery, came into the room from the back with a basket of berries, smiling and greeting them softly. 

“ Well heya Viola! Hows motherhood been treating you?” Emile chuckled with his question, watching the small line of hatched Ralts waddling after the older pokemon, each holding their own berry. Viola smiled and shooed them to the nursery while setting the basket down. 

“ Oh Viola’s been having a fun time raising the ralts, they all adore her and follow her around whenever they can, I always know she’s nearby if I see a ralts.” Patton chuckled as he finished the burgers and salad and set some down for the guests and set some aside for Roman and Remus and himself before sitting down with them at Viola’s insistence. Taking a closer look at him the other two shared a concerned glance.

Patton, to be frank in Remy’s opinion, looked like shit. His round glasses were smudged more than usual and one side of them looked like it had been hastily repaired as they now sat lopsided on his freckled face. His skin was pinkish as if recovering from a sunburn and his eyes were tinged around the corners, bags of exhaustion forming under them. Once he sat down the shorter trainer slumped a little into his chair, giving them a smile and sipping some lemonade as he asked how their lives were. Remy leaned back, crossing his arms.

“ Its been uneventful at the gym, something it seems I cant say for here. Time to cut the stalling babe, what the fuck happened here?” Patton winced and Emile elbowed his fiance.

“ Rem. You gotta be gentle when asking some things…” He sighed and looked at Patton with concern.

“ But Pat…what did happen? Half the fencing is destroyed on either side of the house, alot of parts of the property around it and in front of it look trashed and scorched….Is everything ok? Wheres Thomas and the others?” There was a sigh and Viola sensed her trainer’s distress, coming over and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. He smiled and looked at his lemonade, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes without answering.

What had happened?

Where were the others?

These were things that echoed in his mind, getting lost in thought as he looked outside. 

Things were still a bit blurry towards the end of last night. Patton remembered the fire, feeling the heat dangerously close to his skin, burning him lightly as he struggled to douse the flames and keep grunts away from the pokemon.

He remembered them retreating and seeing Remus chasing them off more with a piece of the fence, angry pokemon following him to help him. 

He remembered hearing Logan scream, and running towards him.

He remembered being sick with horror seeing Virgil’s unmoving body in his arms and running, calling his name. And watching Logan collaspe into Darkrai’s waiting arms.

Take them inside, they will need treatment Patton human. Do not fret, I will keep any more threats away for the night. You will be safe.

He remembered helping Thomas and Roman carry the two inside and Remus stumbling in after, panicked because he couldnt find Deceit anywhere.

Deceit was gone. His older brother was missing.

He almost choked on a sob right there at the table thinking about it, about the fact Virgil lay unconscious upstairs, still not waking up. 

About the fact Logan was just as unmoving in his own room across from him.

He took a shakier breath and refocused on the two now very worried friends across from him, and dropped his smile.

“ It happened last night….” 

Deceit wasnt sure where he was at first when he awoke, all he knew was he was warmer than before and not in bed. He looked around in a sleepy panic at the nature around him, noticing he was laying in a burrow covered in thick moss as a makeshift blanket and Mew still asleep in his arms. Seeing Mew brought back the memories of the night, and the fact a usually standoffish Dusknoir had pulled him to a bit of safety before teleporting him away before he could make a sound, and he had the foggier memory of wandering closer to the mountain pass opening after landing before the exhaustion blurred his memory too much. He did NOT remember making a bed in a burrow, and he carefully crawled out with a yawn. As he did the greenery around him shuddered and rustled and instinctively he held Mew tighter, his guard snapping him into full alertness.

“ Saandslash!” “ Krok? Krokorok!” 

And all at once he relaxed as two of his own pokemon stumbled out, both holding armfuls of edible herbs, wild growing vegetables, and fruits and berries. Both brightened upon seeing their trainer awake and hurried over smiling up at him happily. Deceit let out a relieved laugh and sat cross-legged, placing Mew gently in his lap to rub their heads affectionately. 

“ Did you guys tuck us into a safe place to sleep? You even got food already…ha…You’re both great guys…” He ran a hand through his hair and watched Janus his sandslash and Pathos his krokorok work together to tug a another clump of thick moss over to him and set the food down, plopping down beside him to eat breakfast. But he couldnt eat at first, looking up at the mountain beside him that seemed to stretch up past the clouds. What was he even doing here? Why did they send him here? What had happened to the Sanctuary, to his little brother, to his friends? 

Questions and worries whirled through his head at everything unknown to him. He was a good maybe…three of four days journey on foot from his home, partially lost in the wilderness with no supplies except for the pocket knife Remus gave him for his birthday and a compass he wore as a necklace, and his pokemon and an injuried legendary pokemon, and absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. 

His mind flashed to thoughts of Virgil, of him throwing Mew to him and running into battle…of his body folding to the ground…to Remus, who was likely frantic and confused at his sudden absence. Who would get himself into reckless danger to try to find him…Deceit squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to try pushing the images away. Dwelling on that too much right now wouldnt help him. With a sigh he looked down at the bundle and nudged it open more, watching Mew’s breathing with worry. 

“ Krok…” His eyes flickered up to see Pathos standing by his knee, holding out a rawst berry to him. He smiled and took it, patting his head. 

“ Good thinking Pathos….this should help them alot.” He watched the ground pokemon perk up happily and moved carefully to pull out his knife, trying not to jostle the poor smaller pokemon too much. Deceit began cutting the berry into little bite sized pieces and set the knife aside to scoop Mew up closer and press a piece of berry to its mouth.

“ Cmon buddy…this will help you feel better…I promise…” Mew stirred and weakly pried open its eyes, keening at him softly and leaning its head away. He sighed and gently offered it again.

“ I promise Mew its ok…Its a berry…itll help…” It still refused and looked at him, making him smile in return.

“ Here, We’ll prove it.” He took a few pieces and popped them into his mouth, eating the contently and trying to ignore the ore bitter taste. He mightve not hidden the taste as well as he hoped, but he saw Mew smile and giggle faintly which made it worth it. After him both Janus and Pathos took some pieces and ate some as well, giving Mew reassuring chirrs and nods. After watching them all Deceit offered another piece, and one by one Mew ate the rest, though its tongue stuck out at the taste. He chuckled and then cut up an oran berry and repeated the process, and then with some more berries until Mew seemed full and nuzzled back into Virgil’s jacket for warmth. 

“ Good job buddy, now get plenty of rest…you deserve it.” He leaned down and lightly pressed his forehead to Mew’s, a sign of trust and respect he had learned in his time traveling and working at the Sanctuary. He felt Mew relax and smiled, moving its head up to touch noses. 

And suddenly his head was filled with blurry images. 

The mountain

A path off the main summit path. A cavern opening in the side of the mountain hidden by a weeping willow.

Tunnels in the cavern, crystals lighting the way.

Pokemon in the mountain.

Another path within the mountain, crystals densing and filling more and more of the walls

The heart of the moutain, and a cavern of light reflecting crystals

A pool of glowing water in the center

A blurry image of hands placing Mew within the water, and mew popping out of the water fully healed.

A destination, and a goal.

And just as suddenly as the images came they disappeared and he lifted his head slightly dazed to see Mew fall back asleep, breathing still weak but a little stronger than before. Once he regained his bearings he looked back up at the mountain before him, brows furrowing in determination. Deceit may not have everything he was shown fully deciphered but now he had a place to start. And a goal to set his eyes on. With that he cradled Mew in his arms and got to his feet. Janus walked up beside him and stood at his side, looking up at him with curious eyes. Pathos did the same on his other side, and he smiled down at the both before shifting Mew in his grip a little and looking up the path, mind racing to connect pieces.

“ Alright guys…lets make ourselves a makeshift bag and gather as much food as we can. We got a long journey ahead of us.” 

He just hoped he could make it before his friends did anything stupid to try and find him…

“ Patton this is a really serious problem. Shouldn’t you file a missing person report by now?” Patton sighed and poked at his food, food Viola persistently encouraged him to eat until he caved. He looked up at his friends and their understandably horrified expressions, both their eyes wide. Though Remy’s expression was quickly turning into anger, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“ I know…I know this is serious. Thomas is in town right now with Joan at the pokemon center….watching over the pokemon we couldnt heal here and reporting the attack to the police…and I want to file for a missing person…I really do…but with everything that happened what if Deceit went to get Mew to safety? What if making his disappearance known puts him directly in Team Rocket’s sights and they go hunting for him? Theres just…there’s just too many what ifs and unknowns that we dont want to risk it…I know thats stupid but…” He sighed again and looked out the window.

“ Its also one of the only things keeping Remus from running off to search for Dee blindly. Hes…hes in a bad place right now, we all are, but he’s taking everything especially hard. He tried to run out last night and start searching the woods on his own…It took me, Roman, and Thomas everything we had to keep him in the house…I stayed up with him the rest of the night trying to reassure him Dee would be back soon…and that helping out here would be what he’d want from us anyway…” Emile touched his hand tenderly.

“ He’s going to snap and go off on his own if he doesnt show up sooner or later Patton…you know this.” Pattons eyes flickered to Remy and he nodded, looking more exhausted and miserable than before. He was tired, drained, and sick with worries. But he and Thomas were the only things keeping everyone together, keeping them calmish and keeping them on track to getting everything put back together….Patton couldnt let himself break right now, not when he was responsible for keeping everyone else from breaking apart, not when Thomas needed his help and needed someone to lean on. He was one of the older ones here, he needed to be the strength they all needed. 

“ I know…but that isnt going to stop me from trying to help him not, and give him whatever support Remus may need to make it through this rough patch.” His voice was tired, but firm and set. He sat up straighter and put his glasses back on with a stern, stubborn expression.

“ Its what my big brother would want from me…what Logan and Virgil and Thomas and Remus and Roman all NEED from me. So for now…we’ll file the report of the attack and repair and rebuild. We’ll help Virgil as much as we can, and we’ll keep this house welcoming for when Deceit comes back.” Not if, when. 

He couldnt accept any other alternative.

Maybe an hour later the two left promising to drop by tomorrow to help them rebuild more, as they wanted to go check on Thomas as well. Once the door shut Patton slumped heavily against it and stared at the ceiling before looking towards the backdoor, listening to the sounds of the boys working tirelessly amongst the sounds of pokemon chatter and grunts. His shoulders dropped and he didnt notice himself sliding down the door into a sitting position, nor did he notice his eyes tearing up as they drooped closed.

He didnt have time to sleep right now.

He had to help them with repairs…

…He just wanted his brother back and his friends to wake up….

…..Patton just wanted their normalcy back…..

Deceit just wanted their normalcy back as he started up the mountain path grimly, looking back once towards his home before continuing resolvely. Because he couldn’t return until this was done.

End of part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand here it is! Part 2 is done!! 
> 
> Wow this came out longer than I thought it would but I’m really happy with it none the less! I hope you guys like it so far! Part 3 to come soon!
> 
> Deceits on an journey and the others are trying to pick up the pieces, whatll happen next I wonder….( I promise it starts to get less angsty from here)

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the end of part 1! I warned you guys it would be angsty! dont worry itll get better….eventually…
> 
> Regardless I hope you guys like part 1 and look forward to part 2!!!


End file.
